Dark On Me
by kylhd17
Summary: Description: Damon Salvatore, the ruthless, charming, indifferent vampire who promised his brother an eternity of misery has a partner in crime, who would have thought that Damon Salvatore has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, just tell me what we're doing!" A young woman said, walking along side a tall, dark haired man on the side of the road, hearing a car coming from probably over a mile away.

The man, Damon Salvatore, smirked down at his daughter. "That's what we're doing."

She sighed, "Can we just go home already?"

"Nope." Damon told her, the smirk apparent on his face. "Come along."

"Fucking why?" The girl asked, her voice slightly louder than an annoyed whisper.

Damon put his arm around her head and rubbed her hair with his fist, gently. "Because I said so. Stay here, Elizabeth, you know what to do."

"Ugh!" Elizabeth groaned, but stood where she had stopped walking and watched her father go lay out in the middle of the road, she saw a young couple in the vehicle. Perfect, maybe she could have some fun or something to eat.

Elizabeth backed up into the shadows as the guy driving hit her father with her car, she stood there with her hand on her hip shaking her head, this was one of her fathers favorite tricks, especially when they entered a new town...well, Mystic Falls wasn't new to them, but nobody knew that they were there, yet. After tonight, she knew that her uncle would be suspicious.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" The girl said, as Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows, watching this all, with a ,bored, not amused, look on her face.

She watched her father jump up, and dig his fangs onto the guys neck, Darren, who was currently screaming in pain. Elizabeth smirked, seeing the girl, Brooke, she thought, start to run away as she sped in front of her and waved her pointer finger as she clicked her tongue. "Not so fast. I don't think we've met, Brooke. Though, see, the guy in the middle in the road? That's my dad. He just killed your boyfriend, so...I guess I'm not quite sure on what I should do with you." Elizabeth spoke, an identical smirk to Damon's on her face.

"Please don't kill me!" Brooke said, dropping the cell phone that was in her hands onto the ground, shattering it.

Elizabeth ran up to the girl with lightning speed and slammed her against the car door. "See, doll, that's it, I have to." she said as she felt her face change, her fangs coming out and then she went back to normal.

"You're gonna forget all about me, Brooke, and you're gonna be quiet. Okay?" Elizabeth compelled her, sinking her fangs into the girls neck, draining her completely of blood.

Damon walked up behind Elizabeth, clapping his hands slowly. "Good work, where'd you learn that from?"

"Eh, I've had a few good teachers." Elizabeth said, wiping the blood off her chin onto her shirt and Brooke's body fell to the ground.

Damon nodded, and then looked around before looking at her. "Well you're about to have a few more, you're going to school tomorrow."

 **Elizabeth's POV**

It was the morning after my father and I made our presence known to Mystic Falls, what's a couple of animal attacks? While my father was out compelling the police station, I was stuck at Mystic Falls high school all day long, watching out for my uncle, Stefan. Suddenly, I see the odd man out, walking down the cement pathway into the school. I looked around, and sped up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"So, two vampires walk into a bar, what're they drinking?" I joke, a small smile growing on my face as I pull my arm down.

Stefan jumped back, slightly, shocked. "Lizzy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"With dad, tearing a few necks open? Hm, I was, then I got bored, I was in the area, and decided I'd try out this high school human thing you do. Tell me, how boring is science? Has it gotten worse since the 70s? Hm?" I lied, ending with a sarcastic remark as usual, and he stepped away from me partially and I chuckled.

As Stefan and I walk into the school together, I could hear people talking about us, of course, we were the best looking people of this entire school. Hell, at least I was, anyways. I was dressed to impress today. I had my dark brown hair down my back in curls, with only a quick coat of eyeliner and everything else. I had been wearing a denim jean jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans, and then a pair of black flats to match, with my necklace..my daylight necklace. It had a silver chain and a small, purple crystal hanging from it. Then there was my uncle Stefan, who was in his usual modern mystery guy drab. As Stefan and I walked further towards the school, I could hear various comments about us.

"Damn, he's hot."

"Man, I'd tap that!"

"She's smoking, dude."

"Stefan and Elizabeth Salvatore?" The lady at the desk asked us, after looking at the papers we gave her.

"Elizabeth, your transcripts are all complete but your.." She started to say, but didn't know the family relationship between us.

"Cousin." Stefan butted in, crossing his arms over his chest, stiffening slightly.

The lady nodded, looking back down at the papers, then at Stefan. "Your cousins records are incomplete." she said, then talked to Stefan. "You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

I sighed, and then crossed my arms over my chest, and ignored the secretary and my uncle and listened in on the two girls behind us. I heard a strangers voice, then I heard the voice of what sounded like a overly nice version of Katherine. So, that's why my uncles here.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." The unknown voice said, a curious tone to it.

"What about her?" The Katherine sound-alike asked, I smirked.

The unknown voice replied. "Hm, New York City, and an amazing artist."

Well, she wasn't wrong. I would have to inquire about that later, but I walked out of the office, and so did my uncle, after a while, and then the girl- the Katherine look-a-like and sound-a-like left soon after hearing something down the hallway, something about weed or some other drug and a kid named Jeremy.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Salvatore. Do you know where U.S History is?" I ask, a small, nice, smile on my face as I held my hand out.

The dark-skinned girl smiled back at me. I swear, I always always so short, she had to look down at me! "I'm Bonnie Bennett, and yeah, I have history first period, I'll go with you." she said after returning my handshake and then quickly took it back, then there was the fact that she was a Bennett...this was an...interesting twist on my day.

"Thank you, Bonnie." I said, as we walked down the hall and into the history classroom, where a couple of students had already been seated and I took the first empty seat I saw by Bonnie, as she was the only person I knew besides my uncle. Oh man, would my dad get a kick out of this.

"Anytime!" Bonnie smiled, and I returned, this high school thing wasn't so bad.

I sat in the history class and waited for it to start, and as soon as it did, I swear, I would rather be stabbed a million times in the heart with a toothpick than sit through another one of Mr. Tanner's lessons. I had managed to get Bonnie's phone number and pulled out my phone, texting her as Mr. Tanner talked about the confederacy, I hadn't even been born when that happened.

 _if i have to sit here 4 another 2 minz im gonna die. - Beth._

 _i feel u. btw, kid in the front tyler lockwood is staring u. - Bonnie_

I looked forward at Bonnie, then towards the kid she mentioned, Tyler, who had actually been staring at me, I shook my head at him and paid attention to the rest of class. I sighed, seeing the looks that Stefan and, newly found out, Elena were giving each other.

 _its my hair..isnt it? - Beth._

 _lol maybe. jk. - Bonnie._

Stefan and I had decided to cut through the cemetery to get to the Boarding house. "What are you actually doing here, Elizabeth. Did Katherine send you?" he asked harshly, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Ouch! Stefan, that hurts me. You really must be naive." I answer, and continue walking through.

"I won't ask again, Elizabeth. Why are you here?" Stefan asked, as I chuckled a little bit too darkly, fog started to appear around us. Either my dad or the stupid crow he's been using is around us.

I ran a hand through my dark, curly hair. "Look, Stefan, you're my uncle. You're the only family I've got besides my dad, 'kay? Katherine fucked us all over, I know better than to trust her now. By the way, Elena. Nice gig. Dad'll only wanna make you ten times more 'miserable'." I stated, looking up at him and he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I shrugged and continued walking, we made it to about the middle and saw Elena, near a tomb stone, I then saw my dad flash around towards where she was, causing her to scream, get up, run and then fall near us, then get back up, still slightly scared and probably freaked out by our appearance.

I looked at her wide eyed, then at my uncle, then back at her leg, then at her again. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, then looked at Stefan, raising an eyebrow. "Were you following me?" Elena asked, assuming that we, or at least my uncle, had been following her.

"No, we just saw you fall, wanted to see if you were alright." I answered for him, lying smoothly.

Elena nodded slowly, giving a small smile in thanks, but then going back to her normal face- without a smile. "Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." she said.

"We- We're visiting, we have family here." Stefan answered, not exactly lying as I had been.

Elena sighed, and nodded. I had picked up her name from Bonnie. Something was clear that Stefan hadn't even asked. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?...I'm Elena." she introduced herself, I smiled at her.

"I'm Stefan, this is my..cousin, Elizabeth." Stefan said, introducing us as well and she nodded.

Elena chuckled lightly. "I know. We have History together."

"And Math." I said, knowing Stefan wasn't in that class with me.

"And English and French." Stefan finished, giving me a look that said 'don't start'.

Elena nodded. "Right."

Stefan had pulled a leave out of her hair, and I smiled lightly. She was definitely not Katherine. Hell, maybe I could get along with her.

"Thanks...Nice ring...and necklace." She complimented, and I looked up at Stefan to give him a look of approval.

I nodded, holding the purple crystal lightly. "This is my mother's necklace, his ring came from his dads side of the family. He's stuck with it. I'm stuck with this, his ring is weird huh?" I joked, a smirk forming on my face.

Elena gave a small laugh and nodded, a smile on her face. "No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked, curious and concerned, seeing the small patch of blood on her jeans, I felt bad for him.

"Hmm?" Elena hummed in response, clearly confused and not feeling her wound. It must have been a pretty bad cut.

I sighed, "Did you hurt yourself? I have some cloth in my bag from home ed if you need to tie it up." I offered, I was actually concerned about her. Maybe this would be a start to a good friendship...maybe I could have a normal life for once.

Elena shrugged, then rolled up her pant leg, my eyes widened. Stefan turned around, knowing he may not be able to control his blood thirst. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." she said, and I nodded in agreement, not able to think of any comeback.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan, and I turned to look at him as well.

Stefan inhaled deeply, I knew exactly what was happening. "You should go with Beth. Take care of that."

"It's nothing pressure can't fix." I stated knowingly, Elena and I looking at her wound again, and then in a second, Stefan was gone.

Elena looked at me curiously. "Is he okay?"

"Blood makes him squeamish. I took a nursing course at my last school, private schools, yanno?" I said, pulling out the extra bright, neon blue fabric from my purse from the class. "I hope blue's okay." I joked lightly, Elena looked at me.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Blue is perfectly fine, thank you, Eliza-" Elena started to say, and I cut her off, tying the cloth fabric tightly around her leg.

"Please- call me Beth." I smiled back, standing up and brushing off my jeans.

"Thank you, Beth." She corrected herself, went to pull down her pant leg, and I rushed out of there as soon as possible.

I had walked into the Mystic Grill where Bonnie had told me to meet her, god, this place hasn't changed at all since I was last here.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed, sitting by her and the kid I remember from our history class.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Matt, this is Elizabeth Salvatore, Stefan's cousin, Elizabeth, this is Matt, Elena's-" Bonnie started to say and then Matt had cut her off sadly.

"Ex boyfriend." Matt sighed, annoyed with saying that.

I nodded. "I get the feeling, Matt. Being an ex sucks, but you learn there's a whole other world of people out there, some may even be better." I said, giving a little advice. It was true. I've had a few relationships here and there.

"Yeah...thanks." Matt said, giving a look of approval to Bonnie, then looking at the door with disappointment. "More time, huh?" Matt asked, making a shot at her with their conversation before I popped in.

Matt looked over at Elena and Stefan who had just entered into the Grill, and made their way over to us. "Hi. I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." he introduced, sounding like he was ready to snap at Stefan. Ouch. Jealous ex she had there.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said, a small, firm smile on his face.

Sooner or later, we had been sitting at a table in the middle of the Mystic Grill with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. Matt had gone home, something about having to do some sort of thing with the hot water tank. I knew what Matt was doing, it was an excuse to get away from Elena.

"So, you were both born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked us, taking a drink out of her water.

I nodded. "Yup, February 14th, 1995. Stefan here is June...15th? We're not that far apart in age, though, he moved, and I was put in foster care for a bit." I answered, being honest, for the most part. However, if only they knew I was born in 1862.

"Parents?" Caroline asked, now probably curious about why I had "been in foster care".

"Mine gave me up." I lied.

"Passed away.." Stefan answered honestly.

Elena placed a small, concerned smile on her face. "I'm so sorry. Any siblings?"

"Only child." I said, leaning back in my chair and taking a drink of my soda.

"None that I talk to, but Beth's father has been helping us out." Stefan said, lying along with me. I hated lying to them, but they couldn't know the truth.

Caroline nodded, then put a devious smile on her face as she leaned forward and looked at us. "So, Stefan, Beth, if you're both new, then neither of you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said, furthering the information on the party. I smirked, parties were always fun.

I held the smirk on my face as I nodded. "I'll be there, Stef?" I asked.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena, and I ran a hand through my hair, putting my orange soda back on the table.

Bonnie had no problem answering for her. Good. "Of course she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Elizabeth walked into the boarding house to be greeted by Zach Salvatore, her cousin/nephew relation. She shrugged off her leather jacket and hung it onto the side of a chair, being stopped by Zach as he walked into the main hallway.

"You promised." Zach said, looking at her.

Elizabeth scoffed, looking at him, she rolled her grey/blue eyes. "Six years ago, Zach. Promises wear out. No insurance policy."

Zach shook his head as he walked closer to the woman and handed her the news paper, Elizabeth sighed and shook her head with a small, smirk on her face. Zach began to feel uneasy at the look on her face, seeing as he figured this was her fault anyways. Nothing was ever okay when she arrived, or when Damon came into Mystic Falls.

"This was an animal attack, Zach. Nasty Mountain Lion." Elizabeth stated, giving herself away to Zach.

Zach's face turned into a stone cold stare at the older vampire before him, shaking his head in disappointment. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, handing Zach the newspaper back. "That's the plan, Zach. Always an animal attack."

"Please, Elizabeth. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up." Zach told her, setting the newspaper down onto a small end table near a bench.

Elizabeth's lips pressed into a thin smirk, she looked at her relative and sighed. "It's not my intention, but it's none of your business."

Zach sighed, getting annoyed with the older vampire before him. "Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

Elizabeth's eyes turned cold, she narrowed them at the human before her. She turned to him, her hand going around his throat, lifting him slightly off the ground. "That's for me to know, and for you to not find out. Now, if you excuse me I have to go to school. Later, Zach." Elizabeth chuckled darkly as she dropped him, she sped out of the house.

 **ELIZABETH'S POV.**

I sat in history class with , conveniently I sat next to my uncle today. Stefan and I were the same human age, 17. I'm sure Stefan thought the same thing as I did, Mr. Tanner had to have been the most boring, nerve wrecking teacher on the planet. I don't know why my father would put me through this type of torture, I hadn't seen him in days! Bastard. We had been 'learning' about the Battle of Willow Creek, not one of Mystic Falls' proudest moments. Yet,

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked, moving from behind his desk towards the front row of students, thankfully, where I was not.

Bonnie looked like she was a deer caught in headlights, was this guy always a dick? "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." she answered, not knowing the exact number like Stefan and I did.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner then looked to Matt. Did this guy ever stop? Maybe I'd kill him, though, he doesn't look like he'd be a whole lot of fun.

Matt shrugged, with his one eyebrow raised. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." he said, and I saw Mr. Tanner's demeanor completely change.

I kicked my feet up on the desk and tapping my pencil on my notebook, that was now in my lap.

"Ms. Salvatore, this is a classroom, not a barn." Mr. Tanner said, addressing me as I rolled my eyes. I saw no difference here.

A smirk formed on my face as Stefan gave me a look of disapproval already, my uncle and his forever brooding stares would be the end of me. I swore it. "I apologize, sir, I didn't realize there was a difference here." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my tone as I saw him stiffen, and I heard a few other of my classmates hiding laughs.

Mr. Tanner leaned against his desk and put both of his hands on his hips, his stare intent on trying to scare me, as it would scare probably someone like Bonnie or Elena- but not me. "Then how about you tell us how many casualties there were? Since you seem to know everything already." he replied, just as much annoyance in his tone as there was sarcasm in mine.

"346, unless you're counting civilian casualties." Stefan stated for me, I groaned, taking my feet down from the desk.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Mr. Tanner then went to say, I rolled my eyes, could anyone see the relation? Probably not.

Stefan had the same look on his face that he was giving me earlier. "Salvatore."

Mr. Tanner looked between us, and an eyebrow raised. "Any relation between you and Elizabeth?"

"Cousins, sir." Stefan lied, and Mr. Tanner nodded.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner noted our last name, and we were the original settlers, well, at least Stefan was. I was born only a few years prior to the first Founders Council Party, learned that from my dad though.

I nodded, looking at Stefan and then at Mr. Tanner. "Distant." Stefan said plainly.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said, probably only knowing that there were military casualties. I may have only been two years old at the time, but my dad told me the whole story about it.

Stefan sighed, nervously, he ran a hand through his hair and I smirked lightly, as I looked back at Bonnie then at Mr. Tanner as he spoke. "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

"There are founders archives in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, sir." I remarked, the smirk still on my face as I received another glare from Mr. Tanner.

I arrived home whereas Stefan was somewhere else, I had to get ready for this party and I didn't even know what you wore to a party in the woods. Jeans? Slutty dress? Slutty jeans? I rummaged through my closet when I saw my dad's crow on my window and then looked to see my dad at the door.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, allowing himself into my room.

I shrugged. "Some bon fire by the falls. Can you get the crow out of here please?" I asked, as he flicked his wrist and the crow left my window, going off somewhere else.

My dad smirked, and I shook my head. Oh boy. "No boys, no drinking, no pot, one person only." he started listing off all the things that were at parties.

"Listen, I may look 17, but I damn well am nearing 133 years old and I will not be treated as 17. That's just insulting." I bantered, the same smirk appearing on my face as I pulled out a white t-shirt, some grey jeans that had rips up and down the thighs and a pair of brown combat boots.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah? I'm 147 and I'm still your father. So, whatever I say..goes."

"Huh-uh. Right." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can you please get out of my room?"

"As you wish." My dad said, bowing sarcastically as I chucked a pillow at him and he sped out of the room.

I arrived at the party a little later than my Uncle, because soon there was Caroline Forbes in front of my face, a small, sad look in her eyes behind her overly happy mask.

"Lizzy! I'm so glad you're here!" She said, throwing her arms around me, making sure not to drop the solo cup in her hand.

I chuckled lightly, as I pulled away from her grip easily. "Yeah, me too."

"Have you seen Stefan?" Caroline asked me, hopefully...a little too hopefully.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll let you know if I do, where can I get one of those?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Over by the fire, there's a keg!" Caroline smiled, walking away as if she was the only person around here.

I started walking towards the fire, when I picked up on a couple over by the woods, someone was saying no, and it was apparent that the dick wouldn't listen. I looked around, chugged down the beer I had in the solo cup and sped over to the scene, keeping in the shadows to see when I would be needed.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" The girl said, I tried to focus in, but I couldn't get a good look at the guy, seeing at the girl had been in front of him.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Another kid appeared, clearly drunk and clearly on something else. I ran up to them, knowing a fight was about to go down.

I looked between them, seeing as neither male made notice of my presence, but the girl did. She smiled in thanks, but she knew that my interference would get them no where.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, seeing that this was the kid that had been staring at me a few days ago, Tyler Lockwood. "Seriously dude, if a chick says 'no', it means, 'don't do it'. Common sense." I warned him.

He ignored my comment, and looked at the kid who was drunk. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." he said lowly, looking down at 'Gilbert'. Was he related to Elena?

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." The girl said, causing Tyler to scoff, angrily.

"You heard the woman, now scram." I compelled him, my jaw clenching. I swear, all I wanted to do was rip into his throat and drain every inch of him of blood. He was one of the most infuriating people I've met so far.

Tyler had left the scene, annoyed and frustrated, which caused me to have a smirk on my face.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, and 'Gilbert' stood there, with his arms crossed. Clearly jealous that she noted my presence before his own.

"Elizabeth Salvatore. New girl." I answered, looking between the two. "You?"

"Vicki Donovan." Vicki introduced herself, I would have to remember that later.

"Thanks, but I could have handled that." 'Gilbert' said, his eyes narrowing at me, as if he was glaring at me for helping her.

I scoffed. "Right..and you are...?"

"Jeremy." The boy said, as I nodded. So, that was the kid with the drugs on the first day of school.

I nodded at him. "Dully noted." I stated as he turned around to talk to Vicki, but then, I sped away towards the keg to get myself another solo of beer.

After a while, I had been drinking and dancing with a few different guys who had apparently been on the football team. Then out of no where, there was Elena and Jeremy carrying Vicki Donovan's limp body. Stefan wouldn't have done this, he's on the animal diet, I didn't do it, I've been dancing with those guys. My dad knew where the party was, but would he actually just come here to tear apart some girl who didn't know the difference between red and yellow? Probably. He was probably here the whole time watching me, even though Stefan was here. I don't know why my dad felt the need to protect me, I was a vampire. I was perfectly capable of doing so by myself. Though, my dad was probably mad because he probably saw me 'breaking his rules'. Still though, going after Vicki? A founding family? Low blow, pops. I thought, low blow.

Elena moved past a couple of people trying clear out some space between the crowded teenagers. "Somebody help!" she exclaimed.

I looked around before I sped up closer, and I glanced at Stefan as he looked at me. I then looked closer at the bite.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked no one in particular, like he cared? He practically tried to rape her!

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt said, as myself and a couple of others had began calling 911. If only I could use my blood to heal her. If only.

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at the girls neck. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

As people started helping Vicki more, Stefan and I sped out of the woods as fast as we possibly could without being noticed, I knew my uncle couldn't handle the blood. When we got home, I threw my jacket off and I went into my room, getting ready for bed and ready to forget the party gone wrong because someone looked at my dad the wrong way.

~~~  
 **THIRD PERSON POV.**

Stefan entered his room after saying goodnight to his niece, he didn't think that Damon would just leave her here with him. He saw the crow appear in the room and he then felt his brothers dark presence enter his room.

"Damon." Stefan said, looking over towards his balcony.

Damon smirked, knowing Stefan didn't like him being here. He couldn't just ditch his daughter though. "Hello, brother." he greeted, walking further into the room, looking around at the shelves.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked, his eyebrow raised, not ready to welcome his brother or his niece back into his life after the last time.

"Wait till' you see what I taught Beth to do with the fog." Damon replied, looking at a few books off of Stefan's shelf.

Stefan didn't know what to think at this point, all he could do was ask questions. It's been 15 years since he'd seen either of them. "When'd you get here?"

"I couldn't miss Beth's first day of school could I? Your hairs different. I like it." Damon said honestly, he then went to sit down on one of the chairs at his brothers desk.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan pointed out, his tone uneasy, and quite frankly, he was more scared of Damon knowing about Elena. Though, if Elizabeth had already met her- then Damon already knew about her. He couldn't trust either of them.

Damon nodded and sighed, pretending to be bored with the conversation. "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here? Why is Elizabeth here? Last I checked she hated you." Stefan said, remembering the last time the three had been in the same room. Damon had killed one of her boyfriends and she left and never came back.

"Made up. 15 years of father/daughter bonding. I figured I could work on my relationship with my little brother, I miss you." Damon replied, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan noted, knowing his brother's habits.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon replied again, the same smirk only growing across his features. Stefan sighed, if there was anything true about the saying 'like father, like daughter' then Damon and Elizabeth were definitely it.

Stefan was going to bring up the fact that his brother fed from Vicki. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you, let's hope Lizzy knows better."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you." Damon pointed out, his finger pointing at Stefan as he finished the sentence, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked, his tone more serious and concerned than before.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Damon said, hearing about the girl from Elizabeth earlier on in the day. This was going to be a grand time for Damon, and a horrible time for Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I sat in the living room, filling out a few notes that I had missed, honestly, I never thought I'd say it but, thank god for being friends with Caroline Forbes. The chick may have been overbearing, and a tad overly happy, but she really did care about you and you had that for life it seemed like. The only friend I ever truly had was Katherine. It was sad really, and in the 20s, this other chick, couldn't remember her name for the life of me. Hell of a bombshell she was. My dearest dad and I were separated for a while in the 20s, because I decided to be with my very fun, ripper of an uncle at the time. Ugh. What a mistake that was.

"Really? Homework? Has Stefan made you boring?" My father asked as he entered the living room.

I rolled my eyes, putting the blue pen on the notebook. "No, notes. A friend dropped them off."

"Good, because I'm gonna need your magical skills." He said, coming in and sitting on the chair nearest the couch I had been on.

I turned to look at him, my bluish/hazel eyes staring in a bored manner. "Why?"

"Couple of campers in the woods, figured we could make it an outing." My father stated, no tone present in his voice, leaving me confused.

"Fine. I'll go. But I promised Zach no more dead bodies, dad, that's your thing, not necessarily mine." I stated, looking at him as I closed my notebook and hurried it up the stairs, into my room, placed the items on the bed and made my way quickly back down the stairs.

-

 **DAMON'S POV**

"Stefan? Stefan?" I could have sworn that voice was Katherine, I sent the crow towards her..she was human, however. This must be Elena.

She turned around, and Elizabeth was right, she was a dead ringer for Katherine, except human, and obviously not rotting in the damn tomb that I can't open. And thinking of my daughter, I'm still unsure of where she has been the entire afternoon. Elena seemed very nervous as she spoke. A trait Katherine wouldn't dare to have. "I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." she said, looking at me.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." I introduced myself, might as well as make myself known to her. Right? I wonder what lie Elizabeth told her about our family.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena noted, confused and worried now.

I shrugged, a small smirk. Of course he wouldn't, I'm surprised Elizabeth never mentioned anything. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan and Beth will be along any second."

She looked uncertain, but walked further into the living room, I was however, still wondering where the hell my daughter was. "Wow. This is your living room?" Elena said, shocked by it most likely, some of the stuff was old and dusty, but the more modern things were Beth's, mainly.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I told her, bringing up Katherine, I'd be surprised if he hasn't brought her up yet, or Elizabeth for that matter.

Elena looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend, Beth's best friend, well notsobestfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." I noted, making sure to be as sarcastic as possible.

Elena's eyes had now narrowed, obvious sign. "Nope." she stated plainly, probably annoyed with me at this point. Eh, I was just doing my job.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." I told her, it would never work between them. Honestly, did Stefan really think this would affect either of us?

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena responded, turning to look at me with a slight look of pity, well, most relationships do end. One dies or they break up. Normally how cards play out.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm a fatalist." I told her, then seeing my brother and daughter walk in behind her. "Hello Stefan, Beth."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw Elizabeth wave to Elena, and then walk into the kitchen towards the cellar, but then saw Stefan get tense and broody, funny how the more time my daughter spent with her dearest Uncle Stefan, the more she was picking up his brooding stare.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan stated nervously, giving me a glare.

Elena smiled nervously. "I know. I should have called, I just..." she started. Then I see Elizabeth walk into the room, she always had impeccable timing.

Elizabeth only smirked at Elena, soon the smirk formed into a small, almost forced smile, going to reassure the human girl. "You're welcome any time, right Stefan? Maybe next time you can see some home videos or I could break out the photo albums, I have to warn you though, he wasn't always attractive from what I've seen." she shrugged at the end when Stefan gave her a brooding stare, and then nervously himself, looked at Elena. Well, if Elizabeth got anything from me, it was the sarcasm.

Stefan cut Elizabeth off, turning to look at Elena. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." he said, with a little bit of a rush to his tone.

Elena nodded, and looked at the three of us. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. Nice seeing you again, Beth." she agreed, and then left.

"Interesting. Well, I have plans. Bye." Elizabeth said, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, holding my hand to Stefan before he had a chance to lecture me on "Leave her alone, Damon" and "Don't do this, Damon" or "Don't involve my niece, Damon". It was annoying, honestly, could he ever learn to live?

I sped so I stopped in front of her at the door. "And what plans might those be?"

"Plans that I planned," Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. Vampire or not, she was still my daughter.

"Uh huh. Where at and with who?" I asked, getting a annoyed look from Stefan and it only caused me to smirk.

"Hmm, none ya and none ya business." She replied sarcastically, causing me to sigh. "No seriously though, Bonnie Bennett and at the Grill. Will you move now or will I have to deal with my Uncle's brooding stare piercing my soul all afternoon?" Elizabeth finally answered, and I was impressed. Though, Stefan and I would have to have a talk about Elena.

I sighed. "Fine go, ten o clock curfew." I told her, joking of course, but hey, why not have some fun?

"Bite me." She stated lastly before speeding out the door, and when I heard her car door shut and the vehicle turn on, I decided to address Elena to Stefan.

I smirked at him, stopping him from leaving. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital." I said, waiting for a response.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan replied, crossing his arms over his chest promptly. Oh boy.

If he really thought he could while drinking animal blood, he really was in for a whole other ball game. I stated to him, "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." a smirk forming as I finished my statement.

Stefan sighed, the same worried look on his face returned on his face. Did he actually think I'd hurt Elena? "How long was Elena here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" I told him, this whole 'pretending' to be human thing was getting old, how many high schools was he going to go to? College, I possibly could understand that, but high school? Elizabeth probably wants to blow her brains out at this point.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan replied, his eyes narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed. Ah, the brooding stare of Saint Stefan.

Only thing with my brother was, is he tries to hide who he actually is. If he thinks that'll get him anywhere, I'd be surprised. "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

Stefan sighed, getting annoyed and almost done with the conversation. "What kind of game are you playing, Damon? Why is Elizabeth here?" he asks.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I stated, looking at him. "And on her own accord."

"Whatever it is, brother. Don't involve my niece." Stefan warned before walking away, leaving me to scoff.

 **ELIZABETH'S POV - LATER ON, TOWN SQUARE**

After spending a torturous afternoon of handing out Comet pamphlets, I finally had made it back with a few candles in my hand and approached Elena, Caroline and Matt, seeing them in the crowd. For once, I think I might have actually have made friends. Normal, nonpsychotic, nonvampire, friends.

"Hey, I got some candles." I said, handing one to Caroline, and then she handed the other two to Matt and Elena. Stefan was supposed to show up, but I didn't know where my Uncle was.

"Hi, hey." Elena smiled, as a thank you for the candle.

"Hey." Matt greeted, I liked him, he was a nice kid, a little too jocky, but nice.

Elena and Stefan seemed to be in deep conversation, so I was going to start some of my own, but Caroline beat me to it.

"I wonder what they did for the comet 145 years ago." Caroline stated curiously, and I smiled. I wanted to know too, considering I was only two years old in 1864.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe they didn't do anything..maybe it just looked like a shooting star." I replied, wanting to watch the comet without any light pollution sounded wonderful. I loved astronomy and the science behind it all.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows!" she chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, guys, but I have a bad feeling." Bonnie said, speaking up. I've heard stories of her ancestor, Emily, and met a few others on travels and what not. They were a powerful bunch, those Bennett witches.

Matt rose an eyebrow at Bonnie, and then I shrugged when he looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asks, looking at the witch.

Bonnie shrugged one shoulder in response. "I just have a really, really bad feeling about this comet, that's all."

"It only happens every 145 years, I can't remember the name of it for the life of me." I stated, smiling as I let my inner "nerd" show.

Caroline laughed quietly. "That would be helpful. Tanner mentioned it but nobody listens to him anyways. Ugh."

"It still doesn't give me a good feeling, though." Bonnie said, forcing her smile as she looked at us.

When I was on my way home from the event, I heard my dad and uncle fighting on top of a building. To my horror, Bonnie Bennett couldn't have been anymore correct. This comet brought nothing but misery. I found my father holding Vicki Donovan towards the edge of the roof, I sped up to them and stood next to my uncle. What the hell did my father think he was doing? Jackass!

"What the fuck, dad?!" I shouted, looking at him with my eyes narrowed. If Vicki had done something, I'd understand, but all she's done is a lot of pills, and probably smoked some pot. I'd have to ask her about that, or Jeremy, maybe.

My dad rolled his eyes as he tossed Vicki over to Stefan. "Ugh! Relax!"

"Relax?! She's innocent, dad!" I countered, making my way more forward, in case I needed to protect Vicki with my uncle. "She doesn't deserve to know any of this! Have you lost all common sense?!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

However, instead of a response, my dad only turned to Vicki, and then towards me. "I may not need her dead, dearest daughter and brother, but you might."

"Damon, no!" Stefan exclaimed, knowing what he was going to do. I did too. I was almost close to seeing red.

My dad asked Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

Vicki shrugged. "I don't know, an animal?"

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" He pressed further, knowing he'd break my uncle's compulsion.

Vicki's eyes widened, and my uncle put an arm around me. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" My dad asked, pressing to break the compulsion again.

"You did!" Vicki exclaimed, scared now. Dad, don't be stupid, don't be stupid...

My dad smirked. "Wrong!"

"Don't." Stefan warned.

"It was Elizabeth." My dad told her, and she looked shocked.

"Don't!" My uncle exclaimed, I couldn't believe this!

"Dad, don't!" I shouted, gritting my teeth.

My dad looked at Vicki. "Come here."

She was hesitant, but quickly moved past Stefan and I. How the hell could my father almost risk ratting me out to the council?! We all knew they were still around! He looked at Vicki, having both of his hands on the side of her head. "Dad, no! Don't!" I exclaimed again, knowing it would go no where, but it was worth a try.

"Elizabeth Salvatore did this to you." He compelled her.

"Elizabeth Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated, almost robotically. Compulsion, it was wonderful.

"She's a vampire. A vicious, murderous vampire." He told her, and she nodded, looking at me horrified. I kept myself behind my uncle, I was not dealing with my father after this. I was furious.

Stefan looked at my father with a look that could kill. "Damon, don't do this to her. Would Helena appreciate this? Doing this to Elizabeth? What the hell is wrong with you, brother?" he questioned, furious with my father, I never thought he'd bring up my mother.

My dad shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes narrowed at the mention of my mother. "Helena, is dead, don't bring her into this, how low of you, Stefan. Though, if you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." he said to my uncle.

"Yeah, you want to know what you can do?" I said, walking to stand in the middle of my uncle, father, and Vicki. "You can leave me the hell out of whatever you're doing, I thought you really wanted to try and fix shit, I guess not." I looked at my father while saying all of this, I then turned towards my uncle.

"Thank you for at least trying, Uncle Stefan." I stated, before I went to the other side of the roof and hopped off, heading towards Bonnie's to grab my car, and then later to head home.

Once I had made it home, I pulled a bag of blood from the fridge and the bottle of Jack Daniels that sat promptly waiting in one of the shelves. I had a feeling that Vicki Donovan would only be the beginning of our problems.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Wow. Okay. Third chapter now. How do you guys feel about Elizabeth so far? I love reading your reviews and I really hope you continue to read all the updates to come along. :) Happy February!

Don't forget to review, follow and favorite to get updates on when I update ;)


	4. AN

I know these aren't really accepted in the Fanfic community but JUST to clear up some confusion about Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon.

Elizabeth was born in 1862, which would make her 2 years old in 1864, when Stefan and Damon met Katherine.

Katherine killed Damon's wife, (my OC; Helena), and took Elizabeth when she was "burned in the church", after she turned Stefan and Damon.

Katherine waited until Elizabeth was 17 years old to turn her.

Elizabeth was turned 17 years after 1864, making the year she was turned 1881.

Which is why Stefan and Elizabeth are the same human age.

Stefan was 17 when Elizabeth was 2 years old, and he was turned when he was 17 years old.

Damon was 23 when he was turned, when Helena was killed by Katherine, and when Elizabeth was taken by Katherine.

That makes Stefan and Damon the same age in vampire years, but not in human years (obviously), and why it must have been confusing trying to figure out how everything worked out with their ages and numbers and what not! I hoped this cleared up some stuff, and I should be updating with an actual chapter next week, I am so so sorry I haven't updated. Stay tuned! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Breif A/N: Okay so this one was a little hard to write, I couldn't find much to put Elizabeth in so I just started a little later in the episode. (A little Beth/Jeremy in this chap.) You'll see why. I hope you're not disappointed! Happy May-Day! (Also, happy Beltane!)**

* * *

 **ELIZABETH'S POV.**

Well, as far as I knew, while I had spent the past two days or so drinking away my troubles and self-loathing about how selfish my father was, my Uncle had been nice enough to let me know there was a bon-fire at the school tonight, and that he had made the football team the day he had gone to dinner at Elena's with Bonnie. I had been invited by text message from Elena, but I had promptly denied the invitation with a lie that I wasn't feeling well. Humans, so easy to lie to. I guess I got my coping skills from my dad. So, here I was, standing in a crowd of teenagers, a few whispering rumors that had been spread around about me and why I hadn't been to school the last two days.

I walked around until I found someone I knew, that someone happened to be Jeremy Gilbert, sitting on top of one of his friend's trucks drinking from a bottle. Go figures.

"Gilbert!" I shout, catching his attention as he puts the glass bottle on his lap, I join him on the top of the truck.

Jeremy looks at me in surprise, offers me the bottle and I take a swig from it. "Thanks, but you're being risky, with Tanner and all these teachers."

"They're too busy listening to the victory speech anyways." Jeremy shrugged, his friends were rolling up joints or some other drug on the other side of the truck. It was an old, rusted thing.

"Good thinking, still risky. 'Specially with my cousin and your sister there." I reminded him with a smile and for a moment, I thought I actually got the kid to smile. Then in the very very close distance, I see Tyler and Vicki coming towards us. Maybe I should have stayed home and not have came at all. Though, why did it seem like every time I hung out with Jeremy that Tyler tried to start drama?

Tyler walked over to us, Vicki behind him, trying to pull him back to stop the fight in the near future, Jeremy's friends went to the side, clearly they knew as well as I did that some shit was about to go down. Honestly, Jeremy's smile went away when they arrived, I knew it had to do with Vicki.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler said, crossing his arms over his chest with a devious look in his eye.

"Lockwood what the-" I start to say, but before I can finish chewing him out, Jeremy jumps down from the truck and swings his fist at Tyler, hitting him the nose. It was a good hit, the kid knew how to fight I can tell you that.

"Jeremy!" I said, worried, and then Elena ran over, seeing what had happened, and my Uncle was behind her almost instantly.

"Jeremy no!" Elena exclaimed, seeing him grab the bottle out of my hand and breaking it, to go to swing it at Tyler.

Jeremy and Tyler at the moment were just about to get into a brawl, I looked at my Uncle before he nodded, I dropped the other half of the bottle before I went to go separate the fight. It wasn't hard for me to at least separate the two boys for a few seconds, enough for them to death glare at each other. I had my hands in the middle of their chests, and I had to pretend to look worn out. "You two rock heads, enough of this bullshit." I said, making it known that I was not tolerating it. Elena stared at me in shock, so did a lot of the others. I backed away, but then Tyler switched his attention towards me and threw a punch, I threw one back and he dodged it, but it wasn't with his hand, it was with the bottle.

Stefan saw this, and immediately got involved. "Beth,Tyler!"

I went to throw another punch at him, but he dodged it again and I cracked my neck, to them I might have just been the new girl, I could easily make up a lie for my strength. Soon, we were about to get into a brawl before my Uncle had pulled Tyler away, and Vicki and Jeremy pulled me away from Tyler. The little bastard had gotten me in my jaw, I spit out the blood in my mouth to the side.

"Oh my god, your hand! Beth!" Elena said, pointing out the blood on my hand.

I put my hand in my jacket pocket and shrugged. "What about it?"

"It's bleeding.." Elena said, and then went to grab my hand as I pulled it out of my jacket. Hm, a Katherine with a heart.

"It's not, not my blood, see? I'm fine, Elena. Honest." I say, a small smile on my face as I hold my hand up.

Elena rose an eyebrow at me in confusion. "I saw the bottle get your hand when you stepped in and..."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "I'm going to head home, go watch my cousin kick ass and kick your brothers ass too." I told her and then left the scene, going out to the parking lot.

I went to go sit in my car for a while before I would drive off and go home for the night, I had to keep up the lie that Stefan and my father were my cousins until Stefan decided to reveal himself and us to Elena or until she found out. Though, I saw my dad walk into the parking lot after I had turned my phone off for the night. I hopped out of my car and sped up to him, looking around before my hand went to his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I hissed, I could feel my face begin to change.

My dad chuckled from the choke hold I had him in. "Let me go and I'll tell you,"

I growled and dropped him onto the ground. "Well, tell me, because I'm not staying for long."

"I just came here for Stefan." He said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm being honest."

"Uh-huh. Well here's Uncle Stefan now. I'll stay around to see if you hold your honesty." I said, and he rolled his eyes at me before seeing Stefan walk into the parking lot.

My dad started clapping, a smirk on his face, and I shrugged when Stefan looked at me. My dad started talking. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" " he said, and I sighed. Here we go again.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan replied quickly, probably as annoyed as I was with my father at this point. Would my dad ever stop?

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Dad said, wait, where did Uncle Stefan get vervain from? Did Zach still have some? My uncle was smart to give it to Elena.

I then look between both my dad and uncle, then back at my father. "You tried to compel Elena? Oh hell." I sighed, running a hand through my long, dark hair.

"We'll talk about that later," Stefan said, looking at me, and then at my dad.

"Actually, I'm sure Beth and I have some time to kill." Dad said, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Dad then got a smirk on his face as he looked at Stefan. Couldn't he just let my uncle be happy for once, eh, might as well as just go with it. "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way."

I sighed, then turned to look at him. "Okay, no hitting on my friends. I'll just kill her to keep her away from you both. Kaboom, problem solved." I said, I was really annoyed at this point and was about ready to go suck the life out of Elena, even if I did see her as a friend.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Beth." Stefan said, giving me a stern, brooding look. Oddly, my dad and him were sharing the same stare.

"How come?" I ask, a small smile on my face.

Stefan sighed, shaking his head. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that sees her as a friend, you care for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that wants to make your father proud. You care about Jeremy too. I saw that tonight, you care about both of them." He said, and I shrugged.

"I'm not pretending." I argued, even though he was right, I just didn't want to admit it in front of my dad at the moment.

My Uncle looked between my father and I. "Then kill me."

"Right now, I could kill both of you." I stated, my expression showed annoyance, I'm sure and my arms were still crossed above my chest as I looked between the men.

"You wouldn't." Dad said, looking at me in surprise.

"I would." I replied, glaring at him.

"You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 137 years. Your mother and Katherine are dead. And you hate me and your father because you never got to know Helena, because of us, and you torture him and I because you still do. And that, my niece, is your humanity." Stefan said, looking at me, if only they knew what Katherine did.

Mr. Tanner ran over to us, he was shocked seeing me there. "Salvatore! ...Salvatore's! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"Uncle, if that's my humanity, then humor me on what this is." I said, before I reached for Tanner and sank my fangs into his neck, after a few seconds, I had drained him completely, it was refreshing. I dropped his body on the ground and kicked it away from me.

I looked at both men, then stared at my father. "Like father, like daughter." I spat, then sped away towards my car and drove away to the boarding house.

Once I was home and laying comfortably in my bed, I turned my phone on again and plugged it into its charger.

I had a text from Jeremy.

 _Jeremy: Im sorry u had to see that..and thank u._

 _Me: No prob. Want to go to the grill tomorrow?_

 _Jeremy: Yeah. Ill see you tomorrow._

 _Me: Goodnight._

 _Jeremy: Nite._

I turned the screen off and turned onto my side, hoping I'd fall asleep as easily as I did with alcohol in my system. Today was shit. Tonight was shit.

I proved my point.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know I know! It's been so so so long since I updated, but here's chapter four! I'm sorry if this was a short chapter, but I do promise that the next few chapters will be interesting. Next up we've got Elena discovering that Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth are vampires and that Elizabeth isn't actually Damon and Stefan's cousin! I know, it's slow. Though, Elizabeth and Jeremy? Possibility. Stay tuned!**


End file.
